bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Soga Kugizaki
|romaji= Kugizaki Sōga |alias= |birthday= |age= 20 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Spike |status=Alive |family= |occupation= Villain (Formerly) |affiliation= Instant Villains (Formerly) |teams= |debut= Chapter 1 (Illegals) |debutanime= |voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Kugizaki Sōga}} is an ally to Knuckleduster and a former Instant Villain. Appearance Soga is a tall, skinny young man with wild spiky hair, a short goatee, and notably inward-slanting eyes with very small eyebrows. His front teeth are shown to be sharpened to the point, while his back teeth seem to just be regular molars. He wears a tank top with a sleeveless vest over the top, jeans, leather shoes, and a plaid shirt tied around his waist. When he injects Trigger, his physique increases, his hair becomes pointier and he grows spikes on his back and arms. Later, after he is forcefully administered a Trigger overdose by Kuin Hachisuka, he transforms into a monstrous, human-sized porcupine. Personality Soga has a cruel and violent personality, and likes to humiliate and attack people. This stems from the fact that he has been discriminated against due to his actions and his Quirk. He seems to think that everyone around him sees him as some sort of monster, and has developed a love of making other people suffer in place of him due to these circumstances. He shows some signs of mental instability, as shown when he sees everyone around him with a mocking, condescending smile, and laughing at him, no matter who they are and what they are actually doing, suggesting he is unable to separate reality from his perception of the world. It is suggested that this perception of the world is what makes him so violent. In spite of these flaws, he shows solidarity with his friends, who are other people who have been looked down upon due to their Quirks. He shows a strong sense of loyalty and cares towards them, such as when he went to face Kuin alone and warned her to leave his friends out of their conflict. He also is very defiant when he knows he is being played, totally trashing a selection of Trigger drugs because he refused to aid in Kuin's plan in any way. Abilities Quirk Spike: Soga's Quirk allows him to sprout spikes from his body, initially only being able to do so from his hands and feet. When under the effect of Trigger, he grows spikes all over his back, head, and arms and throws himself spinning at his enemies. Later, when his life is endangered due to Stendhal, Kuin forcefully injects him a Trigger overdose, which causes him undergo a full-body transformation: growing taller and altering his face to become porcupine-like while additionally growing spikes in the same places that he previously had under the effects of Trigger. Battles & Events *Koichi Haimawari & Knuckleduster vs. Soga Kugizaki, Moyuru Tochi & Rapt Tokage *Naruhata Vigilantes & Eraser Head vs. Mario Kugutsu, Soga Kugizaki, Moyuru Tochi & Rapt Tokage *The Crawler, Knuckleduster and Soga vs. Stendhal *Soga Kugizaki vs. Controlled Girl Trivia *His name contains the kanji for , , and . References Site Navigation pl:Soga Kugizaki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Villains Category:Instant Villains Category:Vigilantes Antagonists Category:Villain Factory Category:Vigilantes Characters